The present disclosure generally relates to spray hair washer imbedding head massaging features and, more specifically, to an assembly of combined head massager and spray hair washer designed for effective washing of hair extensions and hairpieces secured on a human head.
Washing human hair and scalp for those who have hair extensions and hairpieces may be a difficult or sometimes impossible task. Today, most hair extensions or hairpieces can be attached to the naturally growing hair by braiding or gluing, which may create problems with maintaining and keeping the scalp and the hair extensions clean. The washing devices currently in the market may not provide effective and efficient results when washing scalp, due to the layers between the hair and scalp.